


Accelerating heartbeat

by ShinigamiCara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Conversations, Falling In Love, Late at Night, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiCara/pseuds/ShinigamiCara
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri has never enjoyed skating like this before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As I got inspired by the 3rd episode of this anime, here's a short story about my favourites, Yuuri and Viktor :3

I step on the ice.

All the hall gets silent, the only thing I can hear is my own heartbeat. The lights blind me; I'm surrounded by the enthousiastic audience who are waiting for me. I take a deep breath. _You  can do it. And you will do it_.

I lift my head. _Confidence. Grace. A little bit of seduction. That's me_. The first tunes of the music fill the air; that passionate melody burns me inside. I nod to Viktor with a slight smile on my lips. _Can you see me? Are you proud of me?_ I hear his whistle - the perfect motivation for me. It's time to show them what I am able to.

Then the real Eros begins.

My body starts moving so naturally as never before; my arms, my legs are so light, I am calm; all my anxiety has gone. I take a look at my audience as I start my performance. I am confident. _I know who I am dancing for._

I’ve practiced a lot before. I followed his instructions, I did everything to be better and better. So many hours spent with skating lessons, workout, running and doing exercises in order to be in good form. The last few weeks were tough, Yurio and I were doing our very best to perform Victor’s choreography.

_He planned a choreography, only for me._

My cheeks get red as I think of it. Viktor did a program for me. He came here to be my coach and I still don't know why he had chosen me. He had Yurio in Russia - but he did come to train me. As I'm gliding on the ice, doing my very best to be as seductive as possible, I recall the days I spent with him.

Yurio is fifteen and he is a shining star already. Everybody knows his name, not only in Russia but all over the world, he'd won numerous competitions while I was absent, crying and hating myself for being so horribly weak. I know I can’t compete with his natural talent, charm and persistence – but _I have to be better than him._

I don’t want Viktor to leave me.

I still remember when he came up with the idea of preparing a choreography for both of us. He wanted a real competition between us. Of course Yurio was motivated. ‘If I win, you’ll come home and be my coach!’, he said, and Viktor accepted this demand without hesitation. Yurio's determination was visible, and I have to admit that I got scared a bit. Viktor nodded, then he turned to me, smiling, my heart was beating faster and faster, his voice was soft. ‘And you, Yuuri? What would you like me to do if you win?’

I keep dancing; my arms are moving gracefully. Yurio is talented but I have stamina. He can't scare me anymore. I know they are watching, I know _he_ is watching but when I’m on the ice nothing matters. I do the triple axel; everything goes as it should, I’m gliding around, the clothes, _Viktor’s clothes_ that he lent me are so beautiful and I know that for the very first time in my life I seem so self-confident and wonderful as I always should be.

_‘I… I want to eat my favourite pork cutlet bowl with you!’_

My spins are perfect; I’m graceful as a ballerina. It was a hard task to find what is Eros to me but I finally managed. Every motion of mine is perfect. I'm light as a feather; I feel the love raging in me, the music fills me, I'm flying, my arms slice the cold air around me, I lift my head and look up, the ice is shining around me like a million tiny crumbs of crystals.

All I want is Viktor staying with me. My idol. My coach. And now, my friend.

My muscles contract and relax, I’m Eros, I’m flying in the air, my jumps are accurate, I am free and wonderful and unstoppable. My eyes are shining and there’s a slight blush on my cheeks, I keep smiling, my heart is beating faster…

And suddenly I step out of the quadruple Salchow.

_No, no,no!_

_Okay, calm down, it was a little mistake_ , I tell myself and I take a deep breath. I manage to stay on my feet so I continue my performance as if nothing happened. A _mistake like this is not enough to lose my charm!_

I dance for Viktor, I want him to see what a talented and industrious pupil he’s got. I want him to see my love.

It ends too early, I’d like to continue but the music stops and I find myself standing on the ice, completely out of breath, my legs hurt but I am delighted as never before. My performance is over and the audience starts applauding. I almost forgot how wonderful it is, hearing these many people cheering and calling my name.

‘Katsuki Yuuri,’ I hear the announcer’s voice. My eyes are shining and my cheeks are red. ‘Performing On Love: Eros.’

It seems that they can’t calm down; they're enthousiastic and joyful and so am I. I hear them chanting my name and a voice shouts ‘Welcome back, Yuuri!’, and many others join it; the shouts echo in all the hall and the air is filled with joy and suddenly I realize how many people love me.

And I understand the reason why I have to come back to ice.

I bow for them; I’m still a bit shy when it comes to greet the audience and I am amazed by the number of people who has just watched me. I feel as if I have created something wonderful and unrepeatable. I wave my hand to them, turn around to see everyone.

_But I only see him._

*****

‘Yuuri?’

I look up to him. We're sitting on rocks, watching the rays of moonlight on the ocean. Above us the starry sky, covering all the secrets as if it was a warm duvet wrapped around us.

Some days passed by since I won our competition and Yurio went home. The night is quiet; Viktor's clear eyes are observing me. I blush deeply and turn my sight to the dark waves on the water to avoid his gaze.

'You're smiling, Yuuri. What are you thinking about?'

'I just... I recalled my performance.' I take a deep breath before I continue. 'You know, after I failed on the Grand Prix I didn't want to skate again. I didn't want the others pointing at me and saying "Look, there's the loser!" But after a while I missed the ice, that undescribably good feeling that I have every time I dance on the ice. And... since you're here I-'

'Good.' He interrupts me, smiling. 'I know what you mean. When I saw you performance I was really proud of you.'

'W-were you?' I look up to him, all I see are his shining eyes.

'Sure. You found the Eros in you. And you were _beautiful_.'

My heartbeat accelerates as I feel his soft skin agains mine; his hand finds mine and he binds our fingers together. I don't dare to look into his eyes and I am sure it is visible that I am confused.

'Viktor?' Suddenly I have to tell him what I think about.

'Hmm?'

'I... I want you to stay with me.'

There it is. I told him. Now he knows it.

I look up carefully to see his reaction. I don't know what am I afraid of but he's still smiling at me. He leans closer to reach me, I can't breath, the sight of his bright eyes mesmerizes me.

'Why would I go away?' I can feel his breath on my ear. His voice is nothing more than a sweet whisper. 'I promised you, didn't I?'

I nod weakly; his slender fingers caress my cheeks. I close my eyes and lean slowly and carefully  against his chest. I like being close to him. Suddenly I start feeling his heartbeat; such a calming pace, I stay silent and listen to it.

'You're sweet, Yuuri,' he moans into my ear. 'You're so sweet.'

I don't even dare to move; being in his arms is too comforable and I wouldn't let him go for anyone's sake. Viktor runs his fingers through my hair, I get goosebumps, I'm slighty shivering.

Viktor is too perfect for me.

A tender kiss on my hot cheeks. His fingers bound with mines. His breath. Accelerating heartbeat. I wish our moment would take forever and ever.

Under the million tiny, sparkling stars, surrounded by the silent ocean. Viktor and I.

'Are you ready to eat your favourite dish with me?' Viktor asks, his voice is full of joy. I look up to see his face and I can't help laughing, I was never so light, so perfectly happy before.

'S-sure!' My eyes are sparkling as he takes my hand and we stand up and head towards the house...

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I don't know anything about figure skating so I highly apologize if I made mistakes.


End file.
